tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Cool Truckings
Cool Truckings is the twenty-third episode of the eleventh season. Plot Thomas has arrived at the Transfer Yards to collect some coal, but snow has blocked the line and Duncan is unable to shunt the coal trucks into place. Madge offers to take him to the other side of the yards, and Duncan is winched up. While driving through the countryside, Duncan complains that the journey is boring and Madge is too slow, so she speeds up and drives up a bumpy country lane. Duncan is delighted when Madge starts spraying snow everywhere, even more so when they approach the top of the hill and run down, but ice has covered the road ahead and Madge slips onto the edge of a cliff. Luckily, she is able to reverse back onto the road and they make it safely home. That night, Madge arrives at the sheds to find Duncan has told the other engines, and she sprays the delighted engines with snow. Characters * Thomas * Duncan * Madge * Mr. Percival * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) Locations * Transfer Yards * Echo Pass Ravine * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the 1993 movie "Cool Runnings". * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the eleventh season. Goofs *One of the trees in the background changes after Madge leaves the Transfer Yards. * When Madge carries Duncan over the bumps, Duncan's cab roof comes off slightly. * When Madge bursts through the snow bank, there are trees on either side of her, but when she is dangling from the cliff there is nothing there. * While on Madge, Duncan's siderods change position several times. * After Duncan pulls the coal trucks for Thomas, the second to last truck wobbles. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Engines and Escapades * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * 5 Exciting DVDs US * Engines and Escapades DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set AUS * Engines and Escapades * The Complete Eleventh Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 TW * Dream On NOR * Friends in the Snow * Engines and Escapades GER/SE/DK * Engines and Escapades SAU * Hero of the Rails Gallery File:CoolTruckingstitlecard.png|Title card File:CoolTruckingsUStitlecard.png|US title card File:CoolTruckingsJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:CoolTruckings1.png File:CoolTruckings2.png File:CoolTruckings3.png File:CoolTruckings4.png File:CoolTruckings5.png File:CoolTruckings6.png File:CoolTruckings7.png|Thomas and Madge File:CoolTruckings8.png File:CoolTruckings9.png File:CoolTruckings10.png File:CoolTruckings11.png File:CoolTruckings12.png File:CoolTruckings13.png File:CoolTruckings14.png File:CoolTruckings15.png File:CoolTruckings16.png File:CoolTruckings17.png File:CoolTruckings18.png File:CoolTruckings19.png File:CoolTruckings20.png File:CoolTruckings21.png File:CoolTruckings22.png File:CoolTruckings23.png File:CoolTruckings24.png File:CoolTruckings25.png File:CoolTruckings26.png File:CoolTruckings27.png File:CoolTruckings28.png File:CoolTruckings29.png File:CoolTruckings30.png File:CoolTruckings31.png File:CoolTruckings32.png File:CoolTruckings33.png File:CoolTruckings34.png File:CoolTruckings35.png File:CoolTruckings36.png File:CoolTruckings37.png File:CoolTruckings38.png File:CoolTruckings39.png File:CoolTruckings40.png File:CoolTruckings41.png|Mr. Percival File:CoolTruckings42.png File:CoolTruckings43.png File:CoolTruckings44.png File:CoolTruckings45.png File:CoolTruckings46.png File:CoolTruckings47.png File:CoolTruckings48.png File:CoolTruckings49.png File:CoolTruckings50.png File:CoolTruckings51.png File:CoolTruckings52.png File:CoolTruckings53.png File:CoolTruckings54.png File:CoolTruckings55.png File:CoolTruckings56.png File:CoolTruckings57.png File:CoolTruckings58.png File:CoolTruckings59.png File:CoolTruckings60.png|Skarloey File:CoolTruckings61.png File:CoolTruckings63.png File:CoolTruckings64.png File:CoolTruckings65.png File:CoolTruckings66.png File:CoolTruckings67.png File:CoolTruckings68.png File:CoolTruckings69.png File:CoolTruckings70.png File:CoolTruckings71.png File:CoolTruckings72.png File:CoolTruckings73.png File:CoolTruckings74.png File:CoolTruckings75.png File:CoolTruckings76.png File:CoolTruckings77.png File:CoolTruckings78.png File:CoolTruckings79.png File:CoolTruckings80.png File:CoolTruckings81.png File:CoolTruckings82.png File:CoolTruckings83.png File:CoolTruckings84.png File:CoolTruckings85.png File:CoolTruckings86.png File:CoolTruckings87.png File:CoolTruckings88.png File:CoolTruckings89.png File:CoolTruckings90.png File:CoolTruckings91.png File:CoolTruckings92.png File:CoolTruckings93.png|Skarloey, Mighty Mac, Duncan, Peter Sam, and Rheneas File:CoolTruckings10.PNG File:CoolTruckings11.PNG File:CoolTruckings12.PNG File:CoolTruckings13.PNG File:CoolTruckings14.PNG File:CoolTruckings16.PNG File:CoolTruckings15.PNG File:CoolTruckings17.PNG File:CoolTruckings18.PNG File:CoolTruckings19.PNG File:CoolTruckings20.PNG File:CoolTruckings21.PNG File:CoolTruckings22.PNG File:CoolTruckings23.PNG File:CoolTruckings94.png File:CoolTruckings95.png Episode File:Cool Truckings-British Narration|UK Narration File:Cool Truckings - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video